


A Kiss Is Not Enough In

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Frottage, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Small Penis, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Annette has successfully avoided showering with her fellow students well through her time at the Officer's Academy, but now the war has brought them all back and she can't avoid any longer facing down her inadequacies. But the way the girls 'shower' with each other is one that Annette is going to learn she's been welcome in for a long time. Anonymous commission.





	A Kiss Is Not Enough In

Annette liked to avoid the showers whenever possible. She had a few good reasons for it, but the really big one in the midst of it was that she was really, really nervous about being seen. She was a small girl with a small everything, and she was always a little nervous about showering with the other girls. She had been since she was first a student at Garreg Mach, and returning to it five years later, she felt like a twenty one-year old little girl, who was all grown up but hadn't really grown at all. In comparison, her best friend Mercedes was a curvy dream on legs, Ingrid was a knightly wall of taut muscle and definition, and the three had come under the command of Edelgard, a stacked empress who wore command as well as she wore her ample chest. Even Petra, with her lean, well defined body and C-cups, left Annette full of embarrassing worries and inadequacies.

But she was nonetheless reporting in to the shower, fresh off a morning scouting mission and due to report to the classroom, still continuing her studies even in war under her former professor turned imperial tactician She couldn't show up to class smelling of sweat and the outdoors, but she also had no time to bathe after everyone else did, so reluctantly, she stepped into the showers, completely naked and feeling like she was walking into the lion's den.

Mercedes, Ingrid, Petra, and Edelgard were all in there already. It was almost all the gorgeous women in the group that she felt she paled so horribly in comparison to, standing around under the water and leaving her feeling the intense inadequacy take inevitable hold. Annette tried to just walk in quietly, hoping to avoid all detection and scrutiny. Maybe they just wouldn't notice her in any way and she could slip on under the radar, completely away from the worries and concerns that would otherwise fucking ruin everything for her. She slipped into the showers and tried to just find a corner away from the girls with their defined, gorgeous bodies, somewhere she could just live in peace.

"Oh, Annie!" Mercedes said, her voice so sweet and loving but also completely spelling Annette's doom. "You've joined us in the shower." She giggled. "I haven't seen you in one at the same time as anyone else since we studied at the Royal School of Sorcery."

Annette groaned and shook, head hanging low. "Yeah, I've got to," she said, nervously and awkwardly trying to force a smile as she lingered in the embarrassment of this situation. "But it's okay. It's just showers, right?'

"Oh no, it is much more than simply the showering," Petra said, reaching out to take Annette's wrist. "Come join us over here, we have much lust to discuss."

And that was when Annette saw them. Their chests were imposing and embarrassing enough, but she wasn't looking there now, she was looking lower. She knew Mercedes had a cock, but she didn't realize Ingrid, Petra, and Edelgard also did until she was stumbling toward them awkwardly, noticing the half-flaccid dicks between their legs, and naturally, they all looked to be bigger than Annette was. It was always a little hard to tell with the a flaccid cock from a hard one, but Annette's own soft dick was smaller than any she saw, and growth probably wasn't going to save her.

"H-hey, what's going on?" Annette asked.

"A Black Eagles girls' shower is never only a shower," Edelgard said, as she placed her hand on Annette's cute little flaccid cock. "We do more than that, and since you've managed to go so many years avoiding one, I think it's only fair if w make sure you're the center of attention."

Nervous and winding laughter left Annette absolutely terrified. 'Center of attention' was not a good description for anything that Annette was eager to embrace, as she felt Edelgard's fingers teasing along her cock, making her whine and shiver hotly. "Ah, I'm... I'm not really sure that--it's okay, I don't need to--I really maybe just want to stop smelling like sweat and horse for the moment."

"Come on Annette, there's nothing to be afraid of," Ingrid said, placing a hand on one of her tiny breasts and giving it a little grope, making Annette whine and squeal happily.

Mercedes realized what was going on and drew in closer too, her plump tits suddenly right up against the side of Annette's arm. "You're not embarrassed by our sizes, are you?" she asked. "You don't need to be. It's okay if you aren't as big as us. Small girls are cute too, and Annie, I think you're the cutest small girl." She placed a kiss on her best friend's cheek, already hot and aflame now from the weird embarrassment slowly dawning upon her. Nothing could prepare Annette for what was happening, she knew at least that much.

"Of course I'm not intimidated." That was a lie. Annette was incredibly intimidated, eyes unable to keep from catching peeks at the other girls. Chests and dicks. She didn't score well on any factor here, and she was increasingly distressed about the way that she was looking in this mess. "Size doesn't matter, right guys? It's fine. It's all fine."

"I can think of a few ways where size matters," Edelgard said, not so sure of that at all. "But there's something to be said for a cute, squeaky bottom whose cut little cock you can hold while you fuck her." She began to openly stroke the flaccid shaft, refusing to let up that easily on her. "And that might be a role you'd be perfect for."

Annette made dizzy, needy, confused sounds, almost babbling in the frustrated, open surrender of this situation. This wasn't something that Annette felt ready to deal with as the circle of better endowed girls enclosed her. She found herself resting back against Mercedes, whose sweet touch tried to soothe her, but there was only so much she could do here. I haven't really don anything before, so..."

"Ah, she is virginal! This has become a most exciting way for the events to turn." Petra gasped. She let her hand tease along Annette too, finding purchase on her flat stomach and letting deft fingers caress, making Annette shiver in frustration,feeling a deepening mess of something that left her tense and hopeless and completely weirded out. The sensual caress left her melting back against Mercedes as a strange tension rose inside of her.

"How long are you when erect?" Edelgard asked, continuing to pump her hand along Annette's cock and delight in the control she so eagerly pressed against her with. She spoke with an authority that demanded a clear, precise response in turn.

"F-four and one fifth inches," she replied, biting her lips nervously, squirming and wriggling under the pressure and confused, heated desire of this mess. The hand felt so nice along her cock, the firm, confident motions making her harden steadily, aching, easing into this hunger and this pressure.

"Four inches then," Edelgard said more firmly, making Annette nervously giggle and squirm under the tension of this situation. "And we're all five and a half, six and a half inches, so I think we know how the pecking order goes."

Mercedes planed some kisses onto Annette's shoulder from behind. "But don't feel bad about any of that, Annie! I think your penis looks very cute, just like your breasts do. You are still a wonderful girl, you don't need to feel embarrassed by the size of anything, because the size of your heart is what matters." But then came the sweet giggle, and a press of Mercedes's cock against Annette's ass cheeks, half-erect but big enough to intimidate the virginal Annette. "But I would still be topping you, of course."

"It is a very cute penis," Ingrid agreed, moving her hand from Annette's chest, as Mercedes began to tease both her nipples, down to her tight balls, caressing and toying with her sac. "This teasing is all in good fun, I hope you know. We do think it looks nice, and you really don't have to feel bad." There was no follow-up remark from Ingrid, no joke or tease or insistence she was topping anyway, which kept Annette feeling marginally better about this.

Edelgard's stroking and teasing gradually made Annette's cock respond, hardening and filling with blood, growing in the empress's hand and letting her feel the shivering, guilty heat that dragged Annette into a worried, tense swell of something she wasn't entirely sure how she wanted to deal with. Especially as Petra tugged her into a kiss and the girls were all over her with their attention and their lust, wanting so badly to lavish Annette with affection, and it left her feeling receptive to the way they teased and advanced upon her, her head swimming with so much confused heat. The girls she was jealous of were suddenly fawning all over her and she didn't really know what to do with any of it. They kept up until she was fully hard in Edelgard's hand.

"And now, you need to take care of ours too," Edelgard said, letting go of Annette's cock. "You're going to have to go one at a time with us and touch us too." The other girls all pulled back, leaving Annette blushing, stumbling, a nervous sort of mess who had no idea what to make of what was happening, but she was suddenly without any hands upon her and the weight of expectation and the dizzy, lust-driven heat that throbbed through her. She had to give back, had to accept this, and as she stared at all the lovely chest and bigger, cocks--even if they were all just vaguely 'average sized' she found herself overwhelmed by a need that just had to be expressed, and had to be opened up.

She took the cock in hand, fumbling forward and bringing her other hand onto one of Edelgard's breasts and kneading it as she pushed in closer. "I'm really jealous," she mumbled as she fumbled her lips against Edelgard's. "Is it okay so that?"

"Of course it is," Edelgard replied, but her understanding sounded a little backhanded and smug. "Anyone would be jealous of my body, it's okay. But while you may not have it, you can certainly adore it. That should be good enough to please anyone."

This was a lot to try and deal with, but Annette was determined to try and do something with this as she got her hand onto Edelgard's cock and began to caress her half-flaccid shaft, thumb rubbing with particular attention to her glans with circular strokes meant to try and awaken it firmer, making Edelgard moan into the kiss as she allowed Annette to touch her all over, allowed her to do with her whatever she wanted. It was a lot of pressure very quickly, sensation taking hold of Annette and leaving her own cock aching, rigid, wanting so much more, but she kept her focus on touching her.

"Mm, very good," Edelgard purred. "I'm not surprised you're so good at touching me, given all the practice you've had." Another teasing remark wrapped in a compliment. Annette was frustrated and nervous, but continued wriggling about in that uncertainty as she stroked the empress. Her hands began to grasp at Annette, teasing her small breasts but also getting her hand to pump a little faster, getting her to stroke and sink into this mess of desire. The pleasure was intense and weird, and Annette didn't think giving someone else a handjob could be so much trouble and pressure, but she was absolute excited and giving in to the wild desire that she was just desperate to give in to.

"It feels good?" Annette asked, seeking delight in knowing that it was working well, that she was bringing Edelgard the pleasure she demanded. A swell of pride left her excited and hot in the pace of this desire and mess of something that helped keep her touching. In some weird way, the acceptance and even the good natured teasing was doing wonders in making her feel better, opening Annette up to feeling like they were still happy to see her there, happy to invite her in and warm her over with their loving touch. It felt like everything she needed.

Edelgard's hardened, throbbing cock spoke for itself. She was definitely enjoying this touch, and pulled Annette in tighter against her as she soaked in this indulgence and this heat, wanting to feel the pleasure deepen and shudder its way down through this bliss, leaving no doubt or worry now within the poor redhead. Edelgard continued to fondle and caress Annette firmer through this pleasure, wanting to keep her under her touch for a little while longer. "It feels great. You're doing wonderfully, Annette." It wasn't a backhanded compliment this time. Direct. It made Annette smile and made her ease into this warmth, finding relief and pleasure that just had to be expressed.

The pumping continued, Annette happily giving Edelgard more strokes and attention, keeping her loved and well tended to until finally the empress pulled away. Everything that had Annette feeling worried about this had mostly subsided after that, feeling now like the teasing was all friendly, good-natured fun and that she could open up to it more readily. "I'm glad you think I did well," she said, cheeks flush and wild.

"You did very well, but I can't keep you all to myself. Go get Ingrid hard now." Edelgard was commanding and firm in her desires, wanting to spread the love and to keep Annette spreading out the affection, and Annette felt like she had to do this.

She walked up to Ingrid, the knight's waiting cock flaccid, and Ingrid was happy to tug the girl's body in against hers. Annette felt ready for it now, as she took the cock in hand with hers and approached it differently, bringing Ingrid's flaccid cock against her own rigid shaft, and whining, "They're already about the same size." A tinge of nervous jealousy and pressure followed as she began to stroke their cocks together, frotting with Ingrid and helping bring her up to full mast too. She didn't know if it was going to actually feel good or not, but it felt like the right way to go.

And indeed, it did bring about a hot, eager rush of pleasure within Ingrid, who moaned and gave Annette what she needed to hear, tending to her with a strength and a firmness that brought about wild and pure sensation. "I told you, don't worry about it. I think your penis looks fine, especially on a girl with your frame. It's okay, let's just feel good together." She began to touch and caress Annette all over in service of that, not just at her breasts but across her arms, brushing her hair back over her neck and teasing her fingers along her back, just touching her classmate all over and trying to entice her into sweet acceptance of these pleasures. They were very direct and wild and hungry, but they felt so good.

Ingrid's body rocked back and forth, grinding against Annette and seeking to indulge feverishly in all that she could wring out of this mess. Pleasure and hunger drove something hot and weird and senseless, each push down deepening the unrelenting swell of something that just would not stop. They rocked together, and this time Annette could feel Ingrid's cock hardening not just in her grasp, but against her own cock. The extra two inches in length and a bit of girth really left Annette aware of the differences, but with Ingrid so supportive and caressing her all over, grinding against her cock and showing an appreciation for it, she didn't really feel so bad about it anymore.

"I'd love to feel you fuck me some time," Ingrid said, and that really threw Annette for a loop, leaving her aching for more of this mess, dizzying desires and heats tugging her into the wild and hot excitement of this mess. The idea of topping anyone was a confusing spectacle, given the comments that had come earlier. But it drove her to kiss Ingrid hard and hungry as their bodies rocked together and the steady indulgence of their cocks grinding against one another proved a spectacular rush of pleasure. Pleasure she absolutely needed to express, though desperate means raging powerfully through her.

The pleasure was unreal, a swell of endless, dizzy heat robbing Annette of all sense, as she melted into the fervid, throbbing touch of someone giving her some actual praise, driving a real sense of excitement that Annette was able to sink into, as she got Ingrid fully hard and lingered with her a few more moment, giving her everything that she could get

"My turn is now," Petra said with a sweet and adoring smile as she pushed her body against Annette's and pinned her down against the wall. "Much like Ingrid, I enjoy the touching of the cocks, but I am not so with the use of hands for it. Our bodies can do the work and we can use our hands for much loving instead." Her flaccid cock pushed against Annette's as the Brigid woman began to grind her whole body against Annette's, startling her with the firm attention and focus that she imposed so abruptly and weirdly onto Annette. It was sudden, weird, and made for a whole lot of feelings all at once.

Her hands reached out to grasp Petra's body, fondling and caressing her in steady acceptance of this need, rather surprise by just how much she felt herself craving this all. Petra's lips pushed down against hers as Annette took to toying with Petra's breasts, having all the fun she could with the mess before her, sensations proving as fierce and ready as she could have possibly hoped for. It was a lot of pleasure hitting very suddenly and very excitingly, giving her a taste of the sensations she begged for more of, sinking deeper down into this haze. Their bodies rubbed together, wet skin on skin action driving the deeper appreciation for something wild and hot that just would not stop. This pleasure felt uncontrollable and untenable, pushing them both deeper down into the hazy rush of something that knew no end, no reason.

The firm body that Annette had been so jealous of--amid all the other gorgeous bodies that held her focus--was now all over hers, rubbing up on her slight, slender form for pressure while Petra's tongue shoved into her mouth and recklessly indulged in a pleasure that kept Annette craving something powerful and weird. She felt adored and renewed in her vigor, knowing that the care and affection ran down through to her very core, kept her engaged and wanting more of this, craving the sweet sense of affection that knew no end. As long as she had these pleasures to soak in, Annette knew no worry nor fear, just pushing boldly into this mess and seeking pleasure as hot and as hard as she could get it.

Petra's cock was able to just kind of rub around wildly and with a mess of untamed excitement. She was happy to get something going here, as her cock hardened while grinding against Annette's rigid shaft and her balls, slowly rising, growing firmer as it pushed against her sac, as it began to press and shift, before swelling up to rub now directly against Annette's cock. It wasn't as focused a frotting as when Annette took her and Ingrid's cocks in hand together, but there was so much more contact and so many more nerves lit up with wild and strong response to this pleasure that it make up for it in spades.

There wasn't much space for Annette to fondle Petra, leaving her arms to wrap around her back as their breasts squished together amid the excitement of their cocks rubbing against one another. Petra, in turn, used her hands mostly for leverage to keep Annette steady, holding her hips and keeping her in place so she could grind against her. Annette as all so new to these sorts of things, and she didn't yet really grasp how to handle the weird swells of desire and pulsing need that kept her hungry, lost, wanting more and unable to resist it. Their skin met tightly, and the warmth left Annette's legs to shake nervously.

It wasn't meant to last though, as Annette pulled happily back with a smile on her face and nervous glances drifting over toward Mercedes. Her best friend was the only one she hadn't touched yet, and it was probably the hurdle she found most curious. "Okay Mercie, it looks like you're next," Annette said nervously. "I'm not sure how you want me to touch you, but I'm out of ideas on how to make it different."

"That is more than fine, I know what I want already." Mercedes smiled her knowing, soft smile as she pulled Annette's face in, the shorter girl's lips perfectly level to, with a small lean forward, begin to suck on Mercedes's nipples. "I have a favorite way to get off that I would love to show you, and I think you're really going to enjoy it." Her hand trailed around back. "Just put your hand behind me and do exactly as I do, okay?"

Annette had no idea what she was about to do, but she followed Mercedes's lead readily, knowing that there was no shame to be found in experimenting, especially with someone she cared about as much as Mercedes. Ready and eager to learn and give in, Annette traced her fingers along Mercedes's ass while she sucked on her nipple. Their cocks prodded together, Mercedes hard enough now to be sticking out a bit and giving Annette something to poke, but it wasn't much more than that, and given their hands were busy, it probably wouldn't be too much more than that.

"Now relax, this is going to be a little bit intense, but you can trust me." Mercedes proceeded to push one curled finger just barely into Annette's ass hole, and immediately felt the redhead stiffen up in surprise. "Shh, it's okay. Just do it to me, and follow what I do. It's going to be fine." The pressure was very firm, very direct, Mercedes confidence in what she was doing and in guiding Annette down with her into this weirdness and this pleasure

It was a weird and startling thing to feel, but Annette did it, starting to accept the pressure too, easing her finger into the tight hole that felt receptive now to all of her wildest touches. She was direct and unafraid about giving in to this, easing her digit slowly into Mercedes, pushing in carefully and allowing the odd pleasures to begin taking hold, weird and spectacular as they were. Mercedes guided Annette in a slow course on anal fingering, both receiving and giving, with a patient and loving approach. It was all very expectedly Mercedes while also being so secretly naughty that Annette found herself blushing harder at the feeling of her best friend's finger up her butt than she had over anything else.

"This is the main way that I like to masturbate," Mercedes confessed. "I like to lie back, put my legs up, and sink my fingers into myself, reach back deep and start to touch my prostate. I actually..." She blushed, moaning and shivering and pushing her finger in firmer, making Annette yelp and drip pre from the tip of her cock. "I like to cum hands-free with it a lot. It's really so much fun, I can't hold myself back. And you're getting really good at this now, too."

"Is this what having sex feels like?" Annette asked, feeling so awkward and embarrassing for even asking out loud. She even heard a snicker from behind her as Edelgard found amusement in this excitement.

"Oh, not exactly. Sex is very different from what fingers can do, and it really doesn't compare, but this is still fun to do as something different, and fingers can even do things my penis couldn't. Things like..." She curled her finger and pushed it up, hitting the spot perfectly to press right up against Annette's prostate, making her whine and hump the air in dizzy need, startled by this pleasure. Mercedes gave a sweet laugh and a pat onto Annette's shoulder, before easing happily back, feeling accomplished and ready. "Very good job. You did great."

"Th-thanks," Annette whined, tugging her own fingers back and stumbling away a bit, her cock begging for release after all the dizzy pressure she had given in to, completely lost to this weird mess and really not sure how to handle the pressures behind this all, but she was content to just kind of let the warming sensations take her. "I did really... Mm..."

"That seems like enough messing with the new girl now," Edelgard finally said, stepping back up to the plate and guiding Annette back slowly. "Since there's so many of us, I'd say we have some fun together. Everyone come in close."

Edelgard's hands guided Annette into a position everyone else knew, as the empress called the shots and everyone fell into line. It was a lot of excitement and curiosity that held her now, guiding her into the dizzy weirdness of getting into a tight circle, this time not with a nervous virgin in the middle, but in the chain. The five of them all formed up tightly, pushing their cocks forward into the circle and crowding together, their cocks all pressing in together, hands reaching in and starting to just grab.

It was a wild free for all now, with hands just caressing and touching along cocks carelessly, teasing into the excitement and the pleasure of caressing one another, pushing and adoring with a single-minded goal of indulgence. It was a lot of pleasure and desire, pushing into something that felt welcome and wild. Annette couldn't say she had ever witnessed anything quite like this before, the weird give and take, push and pull, of five girls all rubbing and touching one another's dicks, or guiding their own cocks forward to brush against another's. It was a strange kind of intimacy, as Annette added her touch to the party, caressing along Petra's glans and then shifting to hold Ingrid's cock backwards and pump, over to Edelgard's where she worked her thumb right at the empress's frenulum, then over to tease Mercedes's balls. It was such a strange, darting sort of chaos, and it felt absolutely incredible.

Never before had Annette allowed herself to be so taken by a moment and by her whims, following her instincts and discovering what those instincts even were. Back and forth her hand moved, teasing firmer, long and tense, finding pleasure that just felt like too much to bear, and amid that was a dizzying sort of bliss that just had to be engaged in. was something that she needed to throw herself into. Whims carried her away and allowed her to find something that felt reckless and hot, raw pleasure turning off her mind and allowing everything to just flow, sensations guiding her and ruling everything she did, so strange and powerful. For a girl as sharp and analytical and book-minded as Annette, turning off her more rational thoughts to open in to something wild and hot felt like a welcome, wild change, pushing her on stronger, needier, craving this mess and all the heat that came with it.

Other hands sought to grab at breasts or caress thighs, just seeking the firm, soft touch of another to find more pleasure, to dial up the adoration and the love. It was a mess, so many moans and hazy whines spilling on in different directions and driving a sense of deeper appreciation for everything that they found with one another. It was a group activity that Annette felt so ashamed she'd missed out on for so long, the excitement and hazy, needy rush of something potent leaving a shameless delight within her. Her cock didn't need to be as big as theirs and she was having a delighted rush of fun pushing into this and allowing everything hot and wild to take hold of her, pushing her in deeper into the throes of delight.

It was a special kind of crazy that consumed her. Something powerful and hungry that tugged at her from deep within and urged her into the chaos and frenzy and heat of something that she didn't really know how to help. All the wet bodies pushing together, touching and indulging with such ready acceptance, felt like all the pleasure that she could have possibly craved, driving Annette into certain desire and ecstasy, into something that she could feel warm her over with absolute certainty and an enduring bliss. It all felt so amazing, inducing sensations and swells of hunger that had to be accepted and surrendered to for the sake of enduring heat and boundless ecstasy. Pleasure took tighter and needier hold of everything on her mind, and only raw, throbbing ecstasy remained.

Petra came first, her cock spewing some strands of gooey seed all over the other cocks, and Edelgard's hand pulled away form Petra's shaft she happily began to rub the cum along the other cocks, wiping some off of her hand in the process. It kept the girls all moaning and shivering under this heaving delight, wanting to find deeper, wilder appreciation of everything inside this situation. Devotion to this pleasure provided something spectacular, as they tightened up the circle, four cocks all pushing together, crossing and indulging, rubbing against one another more directly as they found better space to tighten up and indulge.

Everyone spoke with overlapping vigor, and it wasn't really something where anyone could express much concise thought in this mess. They were trying, certainly, but it was impossible to keep such a focus on things with so many voices going on at once, a general confusion leaving little certainty about whose hands were touching whose cock in this hazy mess, and it was all just too much to keep track of, ensuring that everyone just did their best to find some grounding and focus however they could, accepting it as all they could really muster in the heat of the moment and the thick of this chaos. Much easier was speaking generally, expressing pleasure, complimenting everyone and accepting the sensations as they came.

"Your cocks are so good."

"This feels amazing."

"I'm so close to cumming."

Everything swirled around in chaotic delight together, keeping the pleasure hot, wild, unchained and unrelenting, as everything turned toward the steady focus of acceptance and mutual pleasure. It was such a hazy rush of everything so perfect and wild that the pleasures just had to be given into, had to express the unchained fervor of this wild heat. Annette was happy to give in to this dizzy world of mutual love and adoration. It pushed on stronger, a needy surrender opening everything up to this unrelenting joy, accepting pleasures deep within and letting them spread on further.

Edelgard came next, her cock spewing shots of seed mainly all over Annette's cock. The empress bowed dutifully out and allowing the chaos to continue on however else it would, and the trio tightened in again, now just Ingrid, Annette, and Mercedes all frotting together, cocks pushing together in sweet excitement and adoration. The three Kingdom girls, recruited to the other side and lasting out together as they caressed and rubbed and gave each others' cocks plenty of attention without hesitation or care now for anything but giving it all up.

The strokes and pressed and squeezes grew more intimate, lips starting to drift inward, girls touching and adoring each other in as many ways as they could. This was all about loving one another, and the love was there, guiding the grinding of hips and the firm push into a desire that knew no end, everything becoming so much pleasure and so much need that it just became too much for anyone to bear.

Mercedes was next to give in, gasping as she came all over their cocks and blushed, moaning, "You two are so good. Annie, I'm really glad you're going to join us now." It was an assumption, but not an incorrect one, as Mercedes happily drawing back, leaving only Ingrid and Annette again. But as Annette tried to push forward and lock in with Ingrid, Ingrid decided against it, drawing slowly away from her and bringing everything to slow down, grinding to a confused and needy halt amid the sensations that left Annette's very needy cock begging for more.

"Is everything okay?" Annette asked, feeling like she had been snapped out of her focus and her happy time understanding this desire, crashing into a hazy reality where she was absolutely terrified that she was actually not good enough after all.

Ingrid was quick to put reach a hand out for Annette's. "No, everything is fine, it's okay. I just had a thought, and I wanted to ask about it. Instead of finishing each other off with our hands, I wanted to know how you would feel about fucking me. You could lose your virginity, and I could..." She tried to think a way around saying this. "Well, I think as nice as it would be for you to bottom for one of the girls for it, it might be a bit more than you're ready for. But I'm a bottom, so you wouldn't have to worry about any of that, and I'd really like to feel what your cute dick feels like inside of me. I've never had a penis like that before in me." It was a delicate game to play as she did her best not to sound like she was saying outright, "I want you cute, small penis to fuck me," but that was definitely Ingrid's goal here.

But Annette was all so very worried about it, as she shivered nervously, eyes dragging along the floor, curiosity holding onto her. "Wait, but.." She wasn't even remotely ready for all of this surprise and weirdness, but she was stuck taking it all on as best she could, thrown by this weirdness but wanting so badly to accept that this was somehow going to work out. "I'm not as big as them, why would you want me to--"

Moving swiftly to try and silence Annette with her lips, a hungry kiss sought to wipe away her opposition and keep her from asking too many troubling questions. "It's not about size. I want to see what you can do, you'll still be great, and if you're worried you won't be able to pleasure me, then your enthusiasm will help. Try really hard to make me happy, and you will." The sweet affection proved so baffling and hot to Annette, but Ingrid made a compelling sort of case for something, and Annette was so curious, eager, ready to fuck someone and lose her virginity and experiment.

"I'll do it," she said, pushing out the excitable and nervous words, feeling the tense, shivering heat, their bodies disengaged, leaving Annette teased and not opening to the pleasure and heat. The desire was incredible, pushing her deeper into the lustful swell of something hot and hungry, desire easing her into something that felt ready, allowing her to wind down and stave off release, which was now about to be a whole lot more amazing. "Does that mean I need to take the lead?"

"If you want to," Ingrid said, leaving the chance for her to take charge, but Annette looked firm and ready, resilient with something that was determined to taker charge. Annette wanted to make this work and to prove herself capable, ready for a chance to prove herself. Ingrid opened up to the offering of something happy and ready, wanting to learn and feel through all of this desire. She welcomed the idea of something weird and wanton, craving the idea of accepting pleasure as deep now as she could get it.

Annette took charge, grabbing at Ingrid's breasts and pushing her slowly back toward the shower wall, pushing up against her with kisses and control and a firm, ready sense of something confident now ion taking charge. She was the shorter girl, more waifish and with a smaller penis, but as Ingrid so readily accepted the idea of giving in, she just had to accept the wanton abandon of this heavy, hazy situation, throbbing with something bizarre and wild for something potent and powerful. Pushing greedily in against the chaos and the heat, Annette was more focused on the idea of pushing in against her and tending her, indulging in her, making her shudder on something potent and ferocious.

Getting her fingers around Ingrid's cock, Annette focused on her glans, tending and caressing along her cock, while Ingrid in turn fumbled about to reach for Annette's, stroking her shaft with a few firm, confidently tight fingers, pleasure pushing eagerly into the excitement and desire of something potent and hungry. They wanted so badly to accept this bliss and desire, a need that felt like something potent and hungry, the excitement of a weird, hungry pulse of need. They mutually stroked one another and pushed deeper into the hungry and eager swell of something delighted, something that Annette found herself really eager to give in to, accepting a swell of lust and need that felt truly wild and incredible.

"You look great," Ingrid purred. "Don't feel bad about your body at all, you're gorgeous, okay?" She planted soft pecks onto Annette's lips and tried to push into this pleasure as firmly and hotly as she could. Everything was about tending to her now, about winding Annette up and teaching her to embrace these pleasures. "I'm so happy to be doing this with you."

All of the warmth and affection provided Annette with something that she felt so eager to sink into, as she gave in to all of this, the other girls pulled back and watching this happen, eager eyes focused on the sight of Annette about to top a girl for the first time .It was excitement in its purest form.

"You can do this, Annie, you're going to be great."

"This is your chance to prove yourself."

"I am with joy, seeing you prepare to top like this."

The pressure was on and Annette was given trying to do this, taking her chance and embracing the pleasures now sudden and hot within her. She felt ready to give in to all of them, to accept these pleasures and excitements, as she guided Ingrid to turn around and face against the shower wall, her hands outstretched to accommodate the weirdnesses of this mess. Ingrid followed along, cooperating with the eager hands turning her around, and sticking out her taut, toned rear for Annette to take. But as she laid eyes on it, she was overcome with something she wasn't expecting, a decision taking hold of her very directly and abruptly.

Ingrid was expecting the head of Annette's cock, but what she got instead was a pair of fingers that eased forward, careful and controlled, as she pushed on into her. "I should make sure you're absolutely ready for me," she said, pushing her fingers eagerly into Annette, making her shiver and twist under this delight, an excitement that felt like everything that she so sorely needed, body ready to receive and to indulge. It was a lot of pleasure at once, bringing about plenty of tense sensations that Ingrid was taken by surprise with.

"Great idea," Ingrid moaned, holding her hands tighter against the wall, trying to steady herself and hold onto a situation about to spiral off into madness as she kept firm grasp on this whole mess and did her best to control this situation. Annette's fingers were skilled, perhaps not in terms of experience, but with delicate and careful tasks. Everything she did induced a steady push of something hot and eager within Ingrid, bringing about a rush of something potent and lustful. "Oh, Annette..."

Bringing her hand around front to grasp it, Annette could feel Ingrid's cock twitch as she pushed in further, not yet stroking her cock, just touching it, handling it, keeping a firm touch as her exploration and experimentation proved a helpful and curious exploration. she was eagerly pushing into something delighted and hot, curiously driving something intense and hungry. She pushed in further, trying to follow with what Mercedes had done to her in seeing out her prostate with her slender digits, all while pumping them in and out of her ass. Mercedes hadn't done much to 'prep' her, but with two fingers inside, Annette also began trying to spread her out and experiment with her more, tending curiously to the idea of letting her open up to these needy and hungry desires.

Annette's curiosity and exploration brought a smile to Ingrid's face. There was a certain sort of fascination in everything that Annette did, and she was unafraid now of testing her limits and doing things just on whims and to see how they worked out, and so far her instincts were doing her well, because Ingrid was moaning louder and needier as she gave up to this heat, finding pleasure throbbing deeper across her thoughts, inducing something wild and unapologetic, something that she just needed to accept completely. To be experimented on and feel all this new, wild tension made for something truly exhilarating for Ingrid as much as for Annette.

Getting her fingers to push against Ingrid's prostate and start to coax such sweet, hot moans from Ingrid had Annette feeling proud of herself, especially as Mercedes spoke up. "You're doing just like I told you to. I'm so happy, Annie!" It was starting to come together now, Annette explored the possibilities, doing to Ingrid what Mercedes had done to her knowing now full well how good it felt. It was a direct push into a lot of feelings at once that became too much to handle or control, and it was growing to be a perfect storm of sensation and hunger as this all came together perfectly, as pleasure burned them both up in different ways.

Finally, Annette drew her fingers back and grasped her cock. "Okay, I'm coming in," she said, feeling bold and ready, confident now for the chance to bring the head of her cock up to Ingrid's tight hole, taking a steady, controlled breath and opening herself now to the idea of letting go. One firm thrust was all she needed. One slow, confident, unyielding motion to begin taking her, and she felt happy now to do this, to give in to it and allow the pleasure to ignite them both.

"You can do it," Ingrid moaned, holding steady against the wall, taking deep breaths as she felt the push of Annette's cock into her ass. She felt so happy this was happening, steadying herself to embrace the wild excitement of a situation totally weird and removed from sense, filling her with so much want and so much desire that she didn't really know how to handle all of it. She just pushed down into the pleasure, allowing herself to accept these rushes of pure need, a desire and a lust that all felt so potent and effective, driven by Annette's firm confidence and her need to give in. It all worked perfectly together, bringing about swells of sensation that came into perfect focus.

Annette gave her first few thrusts, learning her way through this as her hands held tight, focusing just on starting off and focusing on this pleasure, bending the taller girl forward and guiding this pleasure into something wild and exciting. Annette had fallen into quite the situation here, now with the tight embrace of a needy, warm ass snug around her cock, feeling plenty firm even if she was definitely in way over her head. Dizzy determination kept Annette pushing on, finding her groove in rocking her hips forward, fucking the Pegasus knight with careful and firm strokes, learning her way around this and focused entirely now on what she was doing.

"That feels great," Ingrid moaned, pushing her taut rear back against the mage's lap. "But you can make it better. Bring your head around and play with my cock while you fuck me."

"Oh, right, of course. Sorry." Annette squeaked as she brought a hand out forward, starting once more to stroke Ingrid's cock, her thumb pressing against her frenulum and rubbing steadily against it, trying to use all the effort and complexity she had at her disposal. She didn't even get to ask her if this was better before a loud moan rumbled past her lips, showing off the desire and the excitement she needed to express, opening up to the excitement and the lust of something that felt so wild and so hot. Ingrid may have been laying it on a little bit thicker than needed, but Annette was all too grateful for the consideration and the relief of knowing that she was on the right track, giving up to all of this desire and to something that felt exhilarating and wild.

Ingrid's hips rocked in steady acceptance of this pleasure, pushing boldly on into feelings of something that just would not stop, tense, aching heat taking them both. The pleasure was there, Ingrid not simply sailing by on the enthusiasm Annette brought but genuinely enjoying the steady thrusts of her fucking her, ready and eager and making her sink into the throes of something wild and potent, something that she just had to accept as the deepest and most thorough push into bliss. It was amazing, bringing about swells of something so potent and hungry that neither really knew how to handle it, both rocking and heaving and giving up to this pleasure while Annette's steady, firm reach-around pumped faster, steadier, losing all focus and sense to this excitement.

Ingrid came first, gasping and bucking forward, her head rolling back as she called out, "Annette!" It was as the warm cum shot from her cock and got Annette's hands all cummy that the redhead realized she'd actually succeeded, that Ingrid had enjoyed getting fucked by her. She kept thrusting needing only a few more pumps of her hips before she too gave in, moaning and clinging tightly to Ingrid, lost to this excitement and a dizzy swell of everything so hot that she could barely keep herself in check.

The two clung tightly together, moaning and shivering as they held on firm, lost to this pleasure and this relief.

Edelgard, Petra, and Mercedes came up from behind to caress and congratulate Annette, who found herself suddenly, dizzily overwhelmed by support and delight. Sure, from girls who wanted to top her that night after class, but girls who were happily praising her and calling her cute, talented, a perfect fit for their little shower sex games... It was the weird, impossible turnaround that left Annette startled. She had been embraced and adored, small everything or not, and she felt closer to her friends, more loved, than she could have ever thought. So many girls chirping and asking her to come join them in their rooms that night, suddenly the new, popular sexual partner everyone wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
